


You and Me

by RebelMinxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Inspired by Music, mention of first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelMinxy/pseuds/RebelMinxy
Summary: Wrote this little fluff piece while listening to "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings.





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this little fluff piece while listening to "Check Yes, Juliet" by We the Kings.

Dean couldn’t help but think to himself how this music was not rock. Led Zeppelin was rock, Motley Crue and Foreigner was rock. We the Kings, not rock, couldn’t even be classified as rock. But at least he wasn’t at this concert alone. He looked in front of him at the girl that was jumping and dancing along with the song, singing at the top of her lungs with “Check Yes, Juliet”, causing him to smile as he watched her all excited.  
It was her 26ths birthday, and Dean saved for an entire year for this weekend. He brought her out to Las Vegas for her birthday, taking her via first class plane ride and getting the best hotel room at the Bellagio. The concert was a recent add on to the list of fun. Dean knew how much she loved the band ever since her teen years, and since it was a one night only concert, he felt he could handle their music at least for the night. And it was worth it, especially seeing how happy she was since he told her about his planned trip for them. But while listening to the song they were currently playing, he couldn’t help but feel as if it was somewhat about them.  
Dean and Sam grew up next door to her, becoming great friends as kids. But as they grew older, things began to change. Sam adored her as a little sister, always being the protective older brother, she never had since she was an only child. But Dean couldn’t help noticing how beautiful she grew up to be, ignoring his heart most of the time because of the nine-year age difference. But she was his rock, the one that could help control his temper, was there whenever he needed someone to talk to. When he dropped out of high school and decided to become a mechanic, she stood by his side, holding his hand as he faced his parents. She motivated him to get his GED while working. She was his everything in the end. And when she graduated from high school, Dean finally got the balls to confess his feeling. Lucky him she felt the same way, making them both happy and becoming a couple. Dean’s family was happy with his girlfriend, especially because they knew her. But her parents weren’t so ecstatic about their daughter’s choice for a boyfriend.  
Her parents tried convincing her to break up with Dean, to get herself a college educated guy that could provide more than what Dean earned, but she never gave in, repeating to them how much she loved Dean. Eventually, they sent her to an out of state university, making an agreement with them. If she finished school, get her degree and Dean could make something for himself, then maybe they will give the pair a chance. And that gave Dean all the motivation to do better. He started saving up to open his own shop a few years later. During their time apart, they would call constantly, and Dean would travel during their free time to visit her at school. During one of his stays with her, he found out that she had never been with a guy. That took Dean by surprise, especially when she admitted she wanted her first with him. Dean made sure their first night together was special and memorable, knowing how damn lucky he was to have her. They did their best to stay strong in their relationship and, in the end, it paid off. She graduated from university and Dean finally had his shop open for business, and business was great.   
Once she was back home, her parents couldn’t argue with the couple. They did as promised and were finally free to be together without anyone trying to stop them. Dean eventually asked her to move in with him. He bought a house, so they could live together and closer to his family and now, after one year of living together, here they were in Vegas celebrating her birthday.   
Dean looked back at her as she turned around to look up at him, her smile so wide he imagined her face must hurt from joy. Dean couldn’t help himself by wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss as the song ended. He felt her smile into the kiss as she deepened it by opening her mouth to his, letting his tongue invade her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered his to her waist, pulling her as close as humanly possible. She tasted of wine and sweet chocolate from the ice cream she had before the concert. She moaned into him, making him moan as he swirled his tongue around hers. They kissed until breathing became a very important thing. As they pulled apart, Dean looked at her knowing she could see the pure love in his eyes for her. She was his everything, and nothing, no one would ever change that. They had come this far, and it was all worth it in the end.   
He just hoped after everything, she will say yes later to the ring waiting back at their hotel room.


End file.
